Ventus New Pants
by Alizee Carpoid
Summary: Ventus se levantó una mañana y se miró al espejo, miro sus pantalones y pensó que quizás, ya era hora de un cambio. Y sabía quiénes le ayudarían: sus hermosos y apreciados amigos. Él no sabía que así aprendería una valiosa lección: Que tus amigos te ayuden, a veces, no es necesariamente bueno. Oneshot. Producto de una mente enferma e imágenes random.


**Holiss :3**

Aquí vengo yo con otras de mis babosadas e_e, esta vez por culpa de las imágenes random de KH. Juro y pre-juro que me morí de la risa cuando vi esta imagen y me dije: "Nena debes, no… ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO! xD" y así nació esto.

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo ****Único**

Ventus se levantó una mañana y se miró al espejo, miro sus pantalones y pensó que quizás, ya era hora de un cambio. Y sabía quiénes le ayudarían: sus hermosos y apreciados amigos.

Él no sabía que así aprendería una valiosa lección: Que tus amigos te ayuden, a veces, no es necesariamente bueno.

**1° Caso: Terra**

Ven te recomiendo que uses los míos – Le recomendó contento el de cabellos castaños.

Ventus observo el par de pantalones que tenía en sus manos. Eran parecidos a los de un samurái pero eran demasiados anchos, sinceramente, el no creía que estuvieran hechos para él.

Terra… no se... es que creo que no es lo mío – Respondió el rubio dudativo.

Vamos y te muestro con la facilidad con que me muevo, ¡así te convencerás! – Animo el aprendiz de maestro de la llave espada.

Terra se paró en medio del patio de entrenamiento y comenzó a esquivar y atacar, hacer fintas y bloqueos contra los instrumentos que se encontraban allí para entrenar. Ventus miraba admirado los movimientos de su compañero, había que admitir que los pantalones a pesar de ser raros, eran bastante ligeros. Para cuando Terra fue a rematar su interpretación, una fuerte brisa paso y levanto sus pantalones dejando ver sus piernas peludas y horribles al aire. Este ni lo noto, y para cuando la brisa se fue y este se volteo a ver al rubio, este estaba azul y con cara de miedo. Terra intento acercarse al chico pero este salió corriendo más rápido que cierto erizo azul para no volver.

Terra: **RECHAZADO**

**2°Caso: Aqua**

Ven me alegro de que por fin quieras cambiar tu imagen, ven toma, te presto un par de los míos – Soltó bastante emocionada la peliazul

Luego de la pesadilla vivida con Terra, Ven recurrió a su amable amiga Aqua. La chica no lo traumaría, de eso estaba el seguro.

Cuan equivocado estaba

Observo el par de "pantalones" que usaba su amiga - Si a eso se le podría decir así – Estos eran bastante estrechos y mucho más cortos que sus pantalones. En ese momento se dio de cuenta que a su amiga realmente le gustaba mostrar piel. Suspiro y dejando sus pensamientos de lado, se fue cambiar.

Al cabo de un rato, salió un Ventus totalmente normal… de la cintura para arriba. Hacia el otro lado era otra cosa. Los "pantalones" llegaban hasta sus muslos y se pegaban como una segunda piel. Un pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza del rubio "_Me siento como una ramera_" suspiro para escuchar como su amiga gritaba de la emoción y, sin dejar que se viera en un espejo, se lo llevo a una sala especial de entrenamientos.

Al llegar a la sala especial, se encontró con un ambiente gélido. Montañas de hielo por aquí y por allá y por supuesto un frio del demonio había allí. Ventus vio cómo su amiga corría como niño en juguetería y se perdía en el horizonte. El al verse solo, comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a su amiga pero una ligera brisa paso, trayendo consigo un frio de los mil demonios impidiéndole avanzar y para su estupefacción, un chico de como su edad, con un traje rojo y negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo y casco en su cabeza, salió de la nada, lo miro y le soltó un silbido de obvio flirteo. Y lo peor fue cuando saco un teléfono y le tomo una foto mientras le gritaba lo sexy que era. Allí fue cuando el rubio no pudo más y como pudo salió de la habitación para refugiarse rápidamente lejos de allí.

Aqua: **RECHAZADA**

**3°Caso: Eraqus**

Luego de los traumas pasados por los eventos ocurridos anteriormente, Ventus se refugió en la esquina emo de su habitación, intentando negarse una y otra vez lo que le había pasado hasta que se halló lo suficientemente recuperado, fue a pedirle consejo al viejo que los mantenía y, de paso, hacía de maestro para ellos.

Para cuando cayó la tarde, este ya le había contado a Eraqus todo lo que había pasado, y de nuevo, pidió ayuda con el cambio de su guardarropa, el de verdad creía que esta vez tendría suerte.

Al parecer no era el día de Ven

Bueno… - Empezó Eraqus – No tengo ningún problema en prestarte mi ayuda, así que… aquí tienes – Concluyo para entregarle un par de telas junto con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

¿Y esto? – Pregunto el rubio con una ceja alzada bastante confundido

Es que veras mi querido Ventus, yo a diferencia de tus compañeros no utilizo pantalones, utilizo ¡esto! – Soltó el viejo para soltar sus ropajes y dejar a Ven una imagen que dejaría huella en su pobre mente. Eraqus estaba simplemente usando unos calzones que usaban los samuráis hacen mucho tiempo. Ventus se puso azul y salió corriendo a su refugio personal: Su habitación.

Eraqus: **RECHAZADO**

_En la noche…_

Aqua estaba preocupada, Ven no venía a cenar y eso era muy raro ¿Sera que se sentía mal? Esta como buena "madre" que era, se levantó de la mesa y se plantó frente a la habitación del rubio y toco. No respondieron. Toco de nuevo con más insistencia pero nada. Se comenzó a molestar e intento abrirla, pero el chico había trancado la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie pasara. Aqua ahora si comenzó a desesperarse y comenzó a llamarlo.

¿Ven? ¿Estás Bien? – Pregunto la peliazul para ver pasar despreocupado a Terra por el pasillo y decirle – ¡Terra! ¡¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a Ven?! – para que el aludido se detuviera.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Ha debido ser el maestro! – Soltó bastante alterado el castaño para sentir una sombra que se proyectaba a su espalda. Este volteo y vio a su querido maestro, tragar seco y sonreír inocentemente.

¿Estás hablando de mi Terra? – Pregunto Eraqus con una voz cargada de clara molestia hacia su hijo.

Mientras estos empezaban a echarse la culpa unos contra otros del que había lastimado a su amado Ven, este, se hallaba debajo de sus sabanas en posición fetal tomando su cabeza entre sus manos para tratar de olvidar todo lo visto ese día.

Desde ese día, Ventus amo, ama y amara para siempre sus hermosos pantalones cortos.

* * *

**~Omake~**

Vanitas se hallaba sentado en una roca, con el celular en mano en donde se podría observar una foto de cierto rubio con pantalones pegados de color negro y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Vanitas simplemente se rio pervertidamente mientras se imaginaba unas cuantas imágenes no aptas para menores del rubio de la foto. Xehanorth solo lo observaba de lejos y negaba con la cabeza, para luego pensar: "_Bendita la hora en que le deje tener uno de esos aparatos_".

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** Yo lo sé, OoC por todos lados xD pero debía escribirlo** *En vez de ir a adelantar mi fic, me puse a escribir esto… soy de lo peor* **Bueno el omake no estaba en la imagen, pero yo necesitaba saciar mi lado fujoshi ¿Y qué mejor que utilizando una de mis parejas favoritas? así que lo hice. Espero que se hallan reído tanto como yo, dejen review's, quiero saber su opiniones. Nos vemos por allí.

**Matta ne!**


End file.
